Measuring cups are known and can be made from a variety of materials, including plastic, metal, and glass, and most other materials which can be safely placed on a dishwasher. Measuring cups traditionally have volumetric indicia marked on the cup's side wall. When made of glass (e.g., Pyrex®) or another transparent material, the user must place the measuring cup upon a level surface, pour the contents to be measured into the measuring cup, either stoop down to the vertical level of the measuring cup or lift the measuring cup to eye level and attempt to hold the measuring cup steady, and attempt to visually detect the bottom of a liquid meniscus or to a level surface of solid contents in order to read the volume of the liquid or solid in the measuring cup. Depending on how precise a measurement is needed, such an imprecise measurement may be inadequate. In addition, for opaque materials, such as some plastics or metal, such a side view is impossible, making precise measurement of the solid or liquid in the measuring cup impossible.
Such a method of measuring the solid or liquid contents in a measuring cup may be inadequate for users with poor eyesight or who find it difficult to position themselves to accurately read the volume of contents in a measuring cup placed on a level surface, but may also have just as much difficulty in lifting the measuring cup to eye level and holding the cup steady to read the volume of contents held therein.
Accurate measurements may be necessary for cooking, measuring medication, mixing chemicals, color formulations, fragrances, and for combining solutes and solvents. Moreover, in some applications, precise volumetric measurement of the contents within a measuring cup may be critical. For example, mixing chemicals, mixing solutions for automobiles, fertilizers, paint, pharmaceutical, and educational uses can all require very specific measurements of solids and/or liquids.